Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable camera that is capable of performing 360-degree capturing (or imaging).
Discussion of the Related Art
A general camera is equipped with a camera module that faces one side, and, in order to capture another side, the direction of the camera is required to be changed. Although mobile user equipment (or terminals) equipped with a camera module on each of its front surface and its rear surface are being introduced, each camera module is independently controlled and is not inter-connected to one another.
The related art camera is disadvantageous in that it requires an operation of turning the direction of the camera in order to capture a 360-degree image, and, in this case, if the rotation speed is not consistent or if the camera is shaken along a vertical direction, the image may become distorted.